


i kinda wanna be more than friends

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Dates, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: During a vacation to Tokyo with his friends from high school, Hinata runs into Oikawa and one things leads to another, and another, and another...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. come around be around me

**Author's Note:**

> the last chapter i read of hq was 163 and i recently started over and like. i know there's a timeskip but nothing beyond that so i know this isn't canon compliant at all
> 
> also i like ["animal"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chJgaksG4sg) for them but this isn't quite the right fic for it

“Oh jeez, it’s 2am!”

“What, is that too late for you?” Oikawa taunts, followed up quickly by a big yawn. 

Hinata snickers. “Looks like it is for you.”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him like a mature 20-something. 

They met up by chance in Tokyo, decided to have a drink, then dinner, then catch a movie, and now they’ve been walking and talking around the city for apparently hours. Hinata didn’t plan for this at all; he’s here with some old teammates on a friend trip and had to text them that he wouldn’t make it to their activity tonight. Why did he give that up for Oikawa of all people?

Hinata sighs and pockets his phone. “Man, I didn’t even tell anyone what I’ve been doing all night. They must be worried.”

Oikawa shrugs and slings an arm over Hinata’s shoulders. Hinata, to his own surprise, doesn’t mind. “You’re thinking too much, shorty! You’re in Tokyo to have fun, right? Nothing wrong with having fun with lil’ ol’ me.”

Hinata chuckles. Is he...sliding up under Oikawa? Is that really a thing he’s doing? Why can’t he stop himself? It must be lack of sleep and the high of the city or something. “We did have a lot of fun, huh?”

“A ton of it! More fun than I’ve had in a while, you know. You’re a real riot.”

“Yeah, you’re not so bad yourself!”

Hinata makes an effort to get them on the path to his hotel. Once he recognizes the cross street just before it he takes Oikawa’s hand and removes his arm from him. He doesn’t want to and Oikawa’s pout makes him feel bad about it.

“This is, uh, where I leave. I had a good time tonight, Oikawa. Thanks.”

It seems like a good time for a hug or something. They make a few awkward motions to go for it but ultimately settle on an even more awkward handshake. Hinata looks up at Oikawa, as he’s done many times before, but now he sees him less as a guy from high school and more as a guy he just had a great spontaneous night out with; he doesn’t get many of those. They hold onto each other longer than they need to. They clearly aren’t done with each other yet.

But, unfortunately, Hinata does need to return to his friends someday.

“Okay! I gotta go!” he says, sliding his hand away from Oikawa. “See you around, maybe?”

Oikawa looks down at his hand then puts it in his jacket pocket. He grins. “Sure, see you around.”

Hinata crosses the street, and is almost to the hotel door when he hears Oikawa call after him.

“Ah, Shouyou!”

Hinata stops and turns. His cheeks are a little warm. “That’s my uh, given name alright. What?” he says. Oikawa is trotting after him. When he stops he holds his hand out. Hinata looks at it. “Uh, yeah?”

“Your phone,” Oikawa says, “I’ll put my number in. Call me when you want another good time. We’re here the same amount of days, remember?”

Hinata plants his phone in Oikawa’s open palm without looking at him. How can he? He feels the blush creeping up to his cheekbones. “Y-yeah, I remember.”

Waiting for Oikawa to put his information feels like forever. When he’s done Hinata looks at the contact he made: Tooru <3

He can’t deal with this.

Hinata pockets his phone and looks up at Oikawa, exposing his flustered face, and knows from Oikawa’s expression that he knows what’s up. It seems like they’re on the same page. Oikawa’s cheeks also get pink and he glances off to the side.

“...This was a date, wasn’t it?” he mutters.

Hinata shuffles his feet. “Uh...I think so.”

“Then it’s only appropriate I ask you on a second one! Just tell me when you’re free, I know a good restaurant around here.”

Hinata grins. “A good restaurant? In Tokyo? Wow.”

Oikawa swats at Hinata’s shoulder. “Ugh! I’m trying to be cool!”

Hinata laughs. “Fine! You’re being cool! I’d love to go.”

“Good! Tell me when and I’ll pick you up here, it’s actually not too far.”

“Right. Then I’ll...I’ll see you then.”

“Yeah...see you then, Shouyou.”

“...Tooru.”

Oikawa grins. He waves at Hinata before taking off back where they came from originally. Hinata watches him go until he turns a corner. Then he smacks his face hard and squats down on the ground. 

_ What the fuck. _

What was he going to tell Kageyama and the others? Hey, sorry about our plans, I need to go on a date with the Great King from high school? How did he get himself into this? He couldn’t get himself out of it--well, he could, he could just cancel, but he  _ really  _ didn’t want to. He just has to be honest with his friends and hope that they understand. 

\---

“So...you want to ditch us one night to go on a date?” Kageyama asks, tilting his head.

Hinata yelps. “Uh...yeah...that’s right.”

Kageyama stares at him. “Who would you even go out with here?”

Hinata fidgets. He can’t say it, but he has to. “I uh...ran into someone from high school! Weird, huh?”

“Yeah, real weird. Who?”

Leave it to Kageyama to not leave things alone. Hinata grabs his phone and goes to Oikawa’s contact. He was going to change it but couldn’t bring himself to. He’s staring at it for a while when Kageyama takes it out of his hand. 

“Hey!” Hinata exclaims, reaching out to snatch it back but Kageyama is still much taller than him. 

Kageyama squints at it. “Who’s Tooru? Sounds familiar.”

Hinata’s heart is racing. “It’s, um...well...”

\---

“ _ Oikawa?! _ ”

Hinata stands in front of Kageyama, who still seems perplexed, and in front of the others in the hotel lobby. Everyone is wrapping their minds around the change in events; Hinata can’t blame them. He still is, too.

“How did you two run into each other?” Suga asks. 

“Oh, remember when I left to go get a drink from that one machine down the street? He was there! And we got to talking, one thing led to another and now I have his number.” Hinata explains. Suga nods then sighs.

“This is so much.”

“You’re telling me!”

Daichi takes a look at the itinerary. “Hm...well, if you want to go tonight all we’re doing is going out for drinks I think.”

The group looks at Daichi who shrugs and leans back in his seat. 

Hinata swells up. He feels bad for intruding on their trip like this but he can’t deny that he wants to see Oikawa again. He nods aggressively and, once again, can tell his face is warming up.

“Th-thank you!”

Daichi smiles at him and waves his hand. Kageyama from behind him watches him text Oikawa:

> are you free tonite?

\---

Oikawa picks Hinata up at his hotel and, not missing the poorly hidden friend group spying on them, waves at them through the window. Hinata takes him by the arm of his jacket and pulls him along. “They’re so embarrassing,” he grumbles. Oikawa laughs.

“They just love you.”

Hinata grumbles some more before letting Oikawa take the lead. Oikawa puts his arm around his shoulders again and Hinata leans into him like the night before. It feels comfortable, he can’t explain why. The trek to the restaurant isn’t as long as Hinata expected.

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was nearby,” he comments. “I’m surprised Daichi didn’t have us come here.”

Oikawa grins. “It’s a lesser known gem. My treat, by the way.”

Hinata gasps up at him. “No way! I can pay for myself!”

“Nonsense! I’m the one stealing you away, I should at least pay for you to eat.”

Hinata doesn’t think he can win this argument, so he drops it. “Fine.”

Oikawa chuckles. He removes his arm in order to remove his jacket. Hinata misses it. “Just cover next time and we’ll call it even.”

Next time? He’s already planning a third date?

Hinata stares at him as he also takes his jacket off. “Uh...yeah, sounds good.”

He can’t say he minds.

\---

“Wow! Dinner was great!” 

Oikawa grins at him back at the hotel entrance. Hinata has barely been able to stop talking about how good dinner was and he’s probably not going to stop when he gets back to his friends. Hell, he might even make them all go together before this trip is over.

“Told you~”

Hinata grins up at Oikawa. Something clicks when their eyes meet. Suddenly Hinata’s not thinking about dinner or his friends. He’s watching Oikawa, how his eyes look when lit up by the lights around them, how his nose is a little red from the cold, how his lips...

He glances from Oikawa’s mouth to his eyes quickly. “Hey--”

Oikawa puts his hand on Hinata’s cheek. “Hey...”

“I haven’t done this before.”

Oikawa grins. “It doesn’t hurt.”

Hinata shuts his eyes and waits. It’s not a long wait. Oikawa’s lips press onto his softly and the hand on his cheek turns so that his fingers are brushing into the hair on the back of Hinata’s neck. Hinata shivers. Oikawa stops kissing him but kisses him again. What’s he supposed to do now?

“You can kiss back.” Oikawa hushes in his ear. 

Hinata yelps, still has his eyes closed. “R-right!”

Oikawa tries again. This time Hinata kisses him back, pushing against him as gently as he can, not wanting to accidentally be too rough or something. He feels Oikawa smirk against him. 

“That was good,” he says into him. “We can--”

A car honks and startles both Hinata and Oikawa. Oikawa shoots up, face red, and Hinata puts his cold hands on his cheeks to try to cool them down. 

“Um! That was, uh--” Hinata tries to say but stops himself.

Oikawa runs his hand through his hair. “You’re definitely a newbie, but I can show you the ropes.” he teases. Nice recovery.

Hinata can’t take any more of this. He nods despite himself. “R-right! Yeah!”

They stand for a moment in silence, readjusting their jackets uselessly, trying to find something to say. Hinata just had his first kiss, what’s he supposed to say? Thank you? He’s flustered and Oikawa is teasing him. 

He takes a deep breath. “I’d, uh, invite you up but Kageyama...”

Oikawa whistles. “Oh really?” He pauses. “Hm. Seeing dear Tobio would be interesting but you’re right, I’ll pass.”

Hinata looks back at the entrance. “Well...I guess this is it? Unless you wanna go do something else.”

“Not tonight, Shouyou, Iwa-chan wants us up super early tomorrow so I  _ should  _ be responsible.”

Hinata nods. “And  _ I’ll _ be sleeping in!”

Oikawa sighs. “We can’t all be so lucky. Call or text if you’re free again, will you?”

“Of course! We should go somewhere closer to your hotel.”

“Oh?”

“It’s only fair.”

Oikawa smirks. “Hm...you know, Shouyou, I’m not sharing my room with anyone, if coming up to  _ mine _ is something you’re interested in.”

Hinata catches the implications this time and wants to hide deep into his jacket. Oikawa laughs.

“Only if you want to! You have time to think about it.” he says.

Hinata nods. He will, in fact, think about it. He’ll think about it too much.

Oikawa leans down to quickly kiss Hinata again. “Goodnight, Shouyou.”

“Goodnight...Tooru.”

\---

Two days later, on the last day of their vacations, Hinata stands at the entrance of Oikawa’s hotel. It looks a little fancier than the one he’s staying at, but not by much. Oikawa has his hand on the small of his back as he guides him through the automatic doors. Dinner was great again until they got to talking about the relationship after Tokyo. They don’t live near each other--they’d have to be long distance. It gave Hinata a lot to think about.

Oikawa’s room is on the 12th floor, just down the hall on the left. “I was separated from everyone,” Oikawa says, “they’re all on the 8th floor.” The room itself is about as nice as Hinata expected. It has one big, neatly made bed in the middle and a big screen TV in front of it. He keeps looking at the bed. He swallows.

“Something wrong, Shouyou?”

Hinata shakes his head. He removes his shoes first, then his jacket. “No, nothing! Just looking around!”

Oikawa hums. “You can come in to look around a little closer.” he teases. Hinata gulps. He’s nervous. He’s never been in this sort of situation before and he’s not sure what to expect.

Oikawa hops onto the bed and pats the space next to him. “Come on! I don’t bite.”

Hinata can hear an unspoken “yet” hanging in the air, a joke Oikawa maybe decided at the last minute not to make. He smiles despite his anxiety and crawls up on top of the covers next to Oikawa, makes himself comfy against the pillows and headboard, and sighs.

“So...what do you wanna do?” he asks.

“I thought we could just talk.”

Hinata looks at him; he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved. “Talk?”

“Yeah. Talk.”

And so they talk. They talk and laugh for a few hours, and somewhere in that time their hands find each other, fingers lacing together tightly. Hinata thought they’d talked plenty over the dinners they’d had and the first night they spent together but Oikawa proves him wrong. They talk so much that Oikawa has to get up to get water for his throat, leaving Hinata’s hand empty and cold. 

Hinata looks down at his hand. How did this happen so fast? When did he start to miss Oikawa’s hand in his own? How could he so suddenly enter a long distance relationship with someone he knew in high school? He was already discussing the possibility of moving in--not really as an option for the current stage in their relationship, of course, but they couldn’t deny it was technically on the table someday in the future if they kept this up. They have to think about the future.

Oikawa returns with two glasses of water. He hands one to Hinata and Hinata takes a small sip out of it. 

Hinata rubs his thumbs over the glass. “Hey...when can we see each other again?” he asks. Now that he knows what it’s like to have the weight of Oikawa displacing the mattress next to him he might miss it.

Oikawa swirls the water in his glass. “Well, I think we’ll have to talk about that when we can find the time. I’m guessing on some weekends unless one of us can get a workday off. We should take a vacation together. We just have to do some extra planning.”

“That sounds hard.”

“...Too hard?”

Hinata stares into his water.  _ Will  _ it be too hard? It’s his first relationship, after all, and it’s this complicated. But if anyone’s up for a challenge it’s him. “...No, I don’t think so.” he says, grinning up at Oikawa. “I think we can do it!”

Oikawa grins. “Great!”

He puts his water down on the side table. Then he takes Hinata’s and does the same. Hinata watches Oikawa as he closes in on him, gently grasps Hinata’s chin and lifts him up. His other hand strokes Hinata’s hair. Hinata’s breath hitches.

“Very good,” Oikawa breathes. “I’m looking forward to being with you, Shouyou.”

Hinata tries to find his lungs, his heart, anything to help him catch his breath. Oikawa’s eyes are piercing, looking straight into his soul and drinking him in. How did he go from casual to intense in no time at all?

...Well, Hinata can’t say he hasn’t heard that about himself, but the point remains.

He exhales, finally. “Yeah, me, too.” he says. 

Oikawa chuckles. He brushes his thumb along Hinata’s lower lip. “It’s getting late. I have to return you to Tobio soon, but I’d like to show you around a little more.”

Hinata nods as much as Oikawa’s grip will allow. He closes his eyes; he trusts him.

Oikawa kisses him. He starts the way he did before: slow and gentle. Hinata keeps up this time, kissing back with as balanced of a pressure as he can manage. Sometimes his lip meets teeth but no matter how awkward Hinata stumbles Oikawa is there, matching up with him perfectly. 

A sigh from Oikawa makes something snap in Hinata and he grabs onto Oikawa’s shirt collar, pulling him in deeper. He wants more. He doesn’t know what comes after this, but he wants it. Whatever Oikawa can give, he’ll take, and Oikawa isn’t shying away from giving.

“Tooru--” he breathes between kisses as they get faster, hotter. “I want--”

Oikawa answers by sinking his hands into Hinata’s hair, pulling his head back, exposing his neck and dipping his mouth to his ear. “What do you want?” he whispers.

“I want mor--”

_ RRRING! RRRING! _

Hinata jumps, knocking their heads together. Oikawa yelps and recoils with a curse. Hinata feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. Who could be calling him so late? And on his vacation no less?

He fishes it out of his pocket and, oh, it’s Kageyama. Of course. It’s super late and he’s still not back yet. He groans.

“It’s, uh, Kageyama.”

Oikawa, who’s pouting, groans. “Tobio…!”

\---

“You really didn’t have to take me all the way back. That’s two taxi rides.” Hinata says, looking up at Oikawa. Oikawa waves him off.

“Nonsense! I need to spend as much time with you as possible!”

Hinata smiles. That’s true--too true. “Well...I guess this is goodbye.”

Oikawa’s smile is understandably sad. “Yeah...until next time.”

He leans down to give Hinata a quick kiss. Hinata wishes he could have what they started before, but maybe...maybe next time. When they part Hinata wants him to come right back. He knows it’s for the best that he doesn’t.

“I’ll, uh, wait until you get a taxi!” he says. Oikawa looks surprised, then he chuckles.

“Okay, fine.”

It doesn’t take Oikawa long to get a taxi, unfortunately. As he gets in he grabs Hinata’s hand. “Next time.”

Hinata nods. “Next time!”

He’s never hated watching a car drive away from him so much in his life before. It’s only been a few days, how did this happen to him? How did any of this happen?

\---

“You know we have to be up in a few hours to get on our train, right, dumbass?” Kageyama asks with little bite to his words thanks to his underlying tiredness.

Hinata sighs as he crawls into his bed. “I knooow, Kageyama. We were just talking and I lost track of time!”

Kageyama huffs. He’s quiet for a while, enough so that Hinata thinks he fell asleep again until he talks again. “...Are you going to be okay?”

“Oh? Are you worried about me?”

“I’m serious!”

Hinata laughs but it dies down quickly. He sighs. “...I don’t know. I think I will be. We’ll check-in every day, but you know I’ve never dated anyone and this long distance thing sounds hard.”

Kageyama snorts. “Well duh.”

Hinata chucks a pillow at Kageyama, feeling victorious at his surprised yell. “I think it’ll be okay! Tooru and I will be just fine!”

“Ugh, hearing you say his name like that is weird.”

Hinata sits up enough to make sure Kageyama sees him stick his tongue out at him. “Get used to it!”

“I’ll have to.”

“Yeah! And goodnight! We have a train to catch in a few hours!”

“That’s what I said, dumbass!”

Hinata plops back down into bed, cocooning himself in the sheets. He grabs his phone.

> goodnite!!!

He gets a text back from Oikawa immediately.

> goodnight, shouyou! <3

Hinata smiles wide. He likes this. He can definitely get used to this.


	2. can't get you out of my brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's first night alone while dating is colder than he thought, but maybe not as hard as it has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave into making this a chapterfic, idk how many there'll be but i have a list of ideas i wanna get through so yeah!
> 
> i'll also be taking chapter lyrics from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxsVdWQfeqQ) bc it's super cute and i'm rly into it

Hinata's apartment has never felt _quiet_ before. He's never missed anyone the way he misses Oikawa: it's not the way he missed his family when he went to college and it's not the way he misses his high school friends. It's a longing that pulls at his chest and makes everything just a little colder.

"Jeez..." he mutters as he strips himself of his clothes to change into his lounge t-shirt and shorts. When was the last time he felt so lonely? It was only a few days with the guy, how did he get so attached?

Instead of immediately feeding himself he makes a beeline for the couch where he flops onto it to sulk. He'll get online and upload his photos from the trip later, for now he has to ruminate. He needs to close his eyes and bring back every memory he can.

He recalls all the jokes and conversations, how the lights left the impressions of colors on Oikawa's skin, how the food tasted (especially at that one place by Hinata's hotel). There was the way it felt to be under Oikawa's arm as they walked and to smell his scent on his clothes. And there was when Oikawa kissed him...his first kiss...right out in the open for any passerby to see but he hadn't cared at all in the moment.

Then Hinata remembers the way Oikawa's fingers felt in his hair, how his neck stretched when he was guided just so, the hot breath on his ear--it's all too vivid in his memory suddenly, still fresh, so close to being real all over again. He sits up straight and slaps his cold hands over his warm face. No, no, no, he needs to not go down that path.

"God dammit, Tooru." he says. He stumbles to his feet and is almost to the kitchen when his phone buzzes. He plans on answering it in a minute, but the thought that it could be Oikawa creeps into his mind and he goes for it.

Sure enough, it's him, and he's asking to have a video call.

Hinata responds eagerly. But he still needs to eat so he brings the phone with him to the kitchen while snatching his bluetooth earbuds from the counter along the way.

Once in the kitchen he pops his earbuds in, nods to himself when they connect to his phone. He texts Oikawa that he's ready and sets his phone back down on the counter. He intended to start making dinner immediately but instead he waits, one hand half reaching for the cabinet stocked with emergency cup ramen.

The phone rings and he’s right there to answer the call, holding the phone up to face him.

"Tooru! Hey!" he chirps. He's embarrassed by himself from how excited he is.

Oikawa chuckles; he's wearing glasses. "Shouyou~ I see you made it home safely."

"Yeah! You did too, yeah? Since when do you wear glasses?"

"Ah, that's a secret."

Hinata sticks his tongue out at him. "Fine then. Hey, I'm making dinner, so I'll be in and out of frame."

Oikawa waves his hand. "Gotcha. I need to eat too now that you've reminded me."

Hinata sets the phone down. "Say hi to the ceiling. What're you eating tonight?"

"Oh, me? I'm ordering pick-up, I'm too tired from the plane ride home to cook."

Plane ride. He does live far away.

Hinata tries to shake that off. "Really? Wish I thought of that."

"What about you?"

"Just some cup ramen, nothing fancy. I've got a ton of it for times like this."

Oikawa chuckles. It's right in Hinata's ears and he can't help but enjoy how it sounds so close; he can pretend Oikawa's here, just for a moment. He sighs as he fills up the kettle. 

"Now what could you be sighing about?"

Hinata jumps and abruptly shuts the water off. "Uh--! I just--you sounded nice!"

"I sounded nice?"

"Yeah!"

Oikawa chuckles again. Hinata smiles. He made that happen. He plugs the kettle in and goes back to hovering near his phone while he tries to claw open the plastic wrapping from his ramen. 

"I think you sound nice when you laugh, too, Shouyou."

Hinata's nail completely misses the plastic. He didn't realize it was so easy for Oikawa to fluster him. "Oh, really? I wouldn't have guessed."

He glances down at Oikawa's face to see him grinning. "It's true!" Oikawa insists. "I have good taste, trust me."

Hinata finally gets a hole in the plastic. Good taste? He’s good taste? Why did that make him feel so...good?

He scratches his cheek. "Yeah, okay."

He's tossing the plastic in the recycling so he can't see Oikawa's expression but he practically hears him smirk. "Did I embarrass you?"

"N-no!"

"Alright, if you say so."

Hinata pouts. Of course he embarrassed him. "Anyway, how was your flight home?"

Oikawa sighs. "Oh, uneventful. Iwa-chan fell asleep while I was telling him about our dates. He's so rude sometimes."

Hinata laughs. Then, as the kettle finishes boiling his water, he tries to put something together. "Uh, do you and Iwaizumi-san live together?"

"Hm? Oh, no, we just happened to end up near each other. Total coincidence!"

Hinata hums. He pours the water into his opened ramen cup, closes it, and sets a timer. "Wow, that's pretty crazy."

There's a moment of silence from Oikawa. Then his voice gets a little...strained. "What about you and Tobio? I don't hear him back there, do you two not live together?"

Hinata shakes his head, though Oikawa probably can't see him that well from his angle. "No, we were going to but since we work at different schools we figured it'd be best not to. That and the places around here are so small we'd probably get in each other's way all the time."

"But you live near each other on purpose, don't you?"

"Uh...yeah, actually."

"Did you two ever date? You can tell me, it's okay."

Hinata furrows his brow. "No way, he's my best friend! Never crossed my mind."

Oikawa doesn't say anything for a moment again. Hinata's timer goes off. He takes the paper lid off, trashes it, and grabs some chopsticks from his drawer.

"Tooru?"

"...So I'm really the first person you've dated?"

Hinata feels the blush come back. "Uh...yeah."

"And that was really your first kiss."

Hinata lifts his phone up so he can face Oikawa head-on. In the little window showing his own face he can see his cheeks turning pink. He nods. "Yeah, I wasn't kidding."

Then Oikawa's face suddenly flushes. He puts his hand over his mouth and glances away. Hinata didn't put so much stock into his first kiss like this but seeing Oikawa do it is pretty funny. He snickers.

"Oh, did I embarrass you?" he teases.

Oikawa moves his hand to stick his tongue out at Hinata. It's the only answer Hinata needs. Oikawa grumbles something then he perks up. "Your timer went off, didn't it? You should go eat."

Hinata pouts. "Yeah...but I miss you."

Oikawa smiles. Hinata wants it as his phone wallpaper. "I miss you, too. We'll talk soon, though."

"Yeah...we'll talk soon."

They say their goodbyes and end the call. Hinata sighs. Day one of being long distance, almost done. It's already tough. He wants nothing more than to be able to meet up with Oikawa somewhere and hang out with him. He can do that Kageyama just about anytime; he wants that with his boyfriend.

His...boyfriend. He has one of those now. And he's far, far away.

Hinata grabs his ramen and plops back down on his couch. He turns the TV on to whatever channel it was already on and just stares at the screen, not really caring about what’s playing.

He doesn't think it’s impossible to do this, he just feels like it's going to be hard. He enjoyed doing the video call, but he’s worried they can't last like this forever; things will get in the way of calls, like eating or work or other activities. What if they run out of things to talk about? It's not like they can go on dates and make new memories that way, they'll have to get creative. 

Hinata finishes up his ramen and gets to uploading his photos via his phone. He realizes he didn't take too many of his dates with Oikawa; he was having so much fun with him he forgot to interrupt with selfies and the like. The most he has are some food pictures--one of which Oikawa photobombed--and some admittedly nice shots of Tokyo with Oikawa in the foreground.

But...nothing of the two of them.

He frowns. How did he miss that? He could've sworn he posed with Oikawa at some point...

Oh well. Nothing to be done now. He just has to upload everything else. In the middle of uploading he realizes he doesn't have Oikawa as a friend, so he adds him, gets added back almost instantly, and continues on. 

Upon finishing uploading his pictures, he gets a text.

> do you want to be official?

Hinata didn't even consider that. Being in a relationship was so far from his priorities that changing his status didn't even occur to him. He thinks about it for a moment. 

> yeah!

Oikawa texts him back:

> i'll do it then <3

Hinata waits. He doesn't have to wait long for the notification to come through that Oikawa claimed him as his partner. He goes to the status update and is met both with "is in a relationship" and the reason he remembers posing with Oikawa.

Oikawa took a selfie of them together. It's from their last date, Hinata remembers now. Oikawa wanted a picture of them before they left dinner to go to Oikawa's hotel. So much happened that night he must have forgotten.

It's of them smiling. Hinata's a little embarrassed by how excited he looks, but he can't stop looking at how handsome Oikawa's smile is. They're outside the restaurant so they have their jackets on. Oikawa's arm is around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata misses how that felt. 

He sighs and can't help but smile. He saves the photo and makes it his phone wallpaper. It’s not a picture of Oikawa but it’s actually better.

He texts Oikawa:

> thanks for taking that picture  
> i was freaking out that we didn't have one together!

Oikawa responds:

> that's what i'm here for!

Hinata chuckles. 

Then he’s not prepared for the sudden influx of messages congratulating him on his relationship, and he's a little tired out by his friends--who were there--acting like they're so surprised. 

Hinata's favorite text might be from Kenma:

> like. from high school?

He responds:

> yep!

Kenma replies pretty quickly:

> huh. congrats, shouyou.

Hinata thanks him and that's about the end of all the texts. His mom and sister message him, too, with Natsu demanding he spill the details to her asap; he promises to the next time they do a family video call.

The one person who doesn't text him is Kageyama, but, honestly, he's probably fast asleep. Hinata hasn't heard a word from him all day and by this point he would've at least been texted about something or other. It’s not unlike him to pass out early after doing something tiring during the day, in this case traveling home from vacation.

Hinata gets ready for bed once everything calms down. As he's getting into bed he looks over at the sliver of empty space that's left on it. His bed has never felt _empty,_ too big or not warm enough before. It's small. It's rarely cold. He fills it up. But tonight none of it is enough. 

He plugs in his phone. 

> wish you were here tooru

The response isn't that immediate; he almost falls asleep.

> wish you were here, too, shouyou  
> are you going to sleep?

Hinata sighs. Right, Oikawa lives farther west. He's probably not going to bed quite yet. 

> yeah i have work tomorrow  
> bright and early!

Oikawa takes a bit to reply.

> then sleep well!  
> we'll talk more tomorrow  
> goodnight! <3

Hinata yawns. He needed that vacation but he feels pretty worn out from it.

> goodnite! <3

\---

Hinata wakes up the next morning to texts from Kageyama:

> that was fast  
> congrats though  
> hows it gonna work out

He hums.

> thanks!!!  
> man i dunno, we still have work stuff out  
> let's meet up after practice!

Kageyama doesn't text him back immediately, which makes sense. It's about the time in the morning where they're both getting ready for work. They both teach gym at their respective high schools and coach the volleyball teams, accidentally turning the schools into rivals just by being their competitive selves. There wasn't any "foxes versus tigers" rivalry before they got there but their energy is infectious.

It isn't until Hinata is on the train that he looks at his phone again. He has texts from Kageyama and Oikawa.

From Kageyama:

> yeah ok  
> lets get ramen

And from Oikawa:

> good morning shouyou!  
> have a good day at work!

Hinata responds to both, confirming with Kageyama and returning Oikawa's sentiment. He woke up with a new attitude on his dating life, as so far he's having an easy time managing long-distance, besides the longing and loneliness. If talking to Oikawa this regularly continues he thinks he'll be okay. It may only be day two but he’s optimistic. They’ll figure it out as long as they’re together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for reading!!! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! my fic blog is @ [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
